


Of Bad Doctors and Good Ex Husbands

by Pile_of_garbage



Category: Emmerdale, Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Alex Mason, Abusive Relationships, Caring Robert Sugden, Crying Aaron dingle, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Protective Robert Sugden, Sad Aaron Dingle, Scared Aaron Dingle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pile_of_garbage/pseuds/Pile_of_garbage
Summary: Robert finds out Aaron is being abused by Alex





	Of Bad Doctors and Good Ex Husbands

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first Robron fanfiction. Actually its my first ever fanfiction but here we go. Also sorry for spelling mistakes as I wrote this in my phone!

It’s been six months since Aaron’s relationship with Robert had ended and he started a new one with Alex. And it was the worse six months of his life. At the start Alex had been so sweet and caring but it all changed not long after they got together. 

Alex and Aaron where in bed, rolling around making sweet love when Aaron had moaned the wrong name, “R-Robert.” Alex stilled instantly, the gentle grip on Aaron’s waist became a bruising one. 

"What the fuck did you say?” growled out Alex his eyes becoming angry and dangerous. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean it, AH!” Aaron cried as Alex hit him across the face. He roughly pulled himself out if Aaron one stood up, grabbing Aaron and shoving him to the floor, kicking him without mercy in blind rage. 

"How fucking dare you say that name while in bed with me! I should be the only one you think about you pathetic piece if shit!” Alex yelled. Aaron’s curled up and held his head in his arms. He couldn’t believe this was happening, Alex was supposed to be good to him, how could he do this? Especially a doctor....

Finally Alex let up and Aaron carefully unfurled himself, tears flowing down his face. Alex knelt down next Aaron with a smug smirk “If you tell anyone about this they won’t believe you. And if you ever say that name in my presence again, I’ll kill you.” 

Aaron felt a cold shiver go down his back. It’s true. Nobody would believe him, they’d all assume he provoked Alex given his past. But what scared Aaron more what the sincerity in Alex’s eyes and voice when he told Aaron he’d kill him. 

Since this situation that occurred there where countless others like it, when Aaron made dinner incorrectly or when he didn’t clean the house properly or when he went out for a drink with Adam and Vic. And those where just a few reasons. The worst beatings came when Aaron acknowledged Robert in the street. Alex would become blind with jealousy. Alex never hit Aaron around his face and Aaron always wore hoodies so nobody would see his cuts or bruises .

What they did notice however was how drawn back Aaron had become. But everyone chalked it up to Aaron being highly invested in good new relationship with Alex. But not Robot. He saw how Alex was always hovering over Aaron, the possessive arm around his waist, how when they where in the Woolpack Alex would always order for Aaron a orange juice, never any alcohol. Robert decided that he would keep an eye out for his best friend. 

Aaron was sitting in the portacabin working on some paper work when the door opened to reveal a smiling Robert Sugden. Aaron’s heart stopped. If Alex where to come by to check on Aaron he’d kill him if he saw Robert was here. Alex came to check up on Aaron once a day to have his way with him even if Aaron said “no.” 

"Long time no see.” Robert smiled leaning against the wall of the portacabin. “ Can I help you? I’m just a bit busy at the moment.” Aaron was desperate for Robert to leave before Alex came by. 

“Oh come on Aaron I thought you where over us? I just came by for a chat with my mate" Robert said raising his eyebrow suspiciously. 

“Yeah I am over you but I’ve got loads to do and you need to leave” Aaron got up trying to push Robert out of the door. Robert went to grab his arm and brushed against his stomach making Aaron gasp in pain and jerk back, his eyes wet with tears. Roberts eyes widen in shock before softening.

“Aaron" started Robert in a gentle soft tone. “Aaron please tell me you haven't...... haven’t self harmed again"   
Aaron shook his head desperately, tears flowing down his face, panicked that Alex would come in any second. “Robert, you need to leave, please please leave!” begged Aaron. Without second thought Robert pulled up Aaron’s jumper and instead of self inflicted cuts, there where bruises, some yellow and faded some purple from last night. They where first shaped and shoe shaped. Anger boiled inside of Robert. How fucking dare Alex do this to Aaron. Beautiful, perfect Aaron. 

“He did this didn’t he? I’ll fucking kill that son of a bitch!” Robert growled out. Aaron just let a broken sob out and collapsed into Roberts arms. 

“Its my own fault! I should've just listen and behaved like he asked me too!” cried Aaron “You need to leave or he’ll know you’ve been here and he'll kill me!” begged Aaron

There was a cough from the doorway. Aaron froze, heart in his stomach, breath held in, Robert on the other hand whipped his head around so fast he almost got whiplash.

“Am I interrupting something?” Alex asked voice cold and hard. His smile fake his eyes holding a burning anger. Roberts grip tightened around Aaron in a comforting way. 

“Not what you think your interrupting. How dare you touch Aaron in a way to cause him pain! You don’t deserve someone has sweet and amazing as my Aaron!” Robert was red faced with anger towards the doctor that had saved his life six months ago. Alex laughed a laugh devoid of humour. “Don’t you see this is what he deserves? He’s pathetic” spat Alex. Without hesitating Roberts fist connected with Alex’s face, knocking him clean unconscious. Aaron looked at Robert with wide eyes before letting out a breathy ‘thank you’ before burying his face under Roberts chin.

“Anything for you Aaron. He was wrong and a complete fucking cunt for what he did to you. I’m going to help you heal from this Aaron I promise!” Robert declared pulling back a bit, looking at Aaron’s tear stained face. “You deserve so much better than that piece of shit down there. And I’m going to give you better, no matter what. You are so beautiful” 

Aaron just blushed a bright red before smiling, leaning closer and brushing his lips with Roberts in a brief understanding. “Thank you Robert, I love you so much" Aaron replied tearfully. The two met again for a brief kiss. The healing would take time, but Robert had all the time in the work for Aaron.

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's all went tits up at the end. Sorry for the rushed and shit ending I don't know how to end fanfictions appropriately lol...


End file.
